


The Piercing Cold, The Burning Revolt

by Death_Emperor



Category: Shadow Hearts (Video Games), Shadow Hearts: From The New World
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, F/M, Flashbacks, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Sexual Abuse, Violence, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_Emperor/pseuds/Death_Emperor
Summary: The nameless red-haired serial killer remembers his traumatic past, and moves on as he's enchanted by a ghost.His fate had finally come to him and was ready to see where this change would lead him.I wonder what he saw when the Kiss of Malice brought him from his almost-grave...
Relationships: Killer/Lady
Kudos: 2





	The Piercing Cold, The Burning Revolt

With a simple kiss, his life flashes in his eyes.

With his wounds healed, he stands on the limbo between life and death, reminiscent of his dark past, he, for the first time, wished to protect someone besides himself.

He looked up at this..Lady who had kissed him.

She had just killed all the policemen who were chasing him as if they were merely just insects swept away by a storm, without saying a word or even changing her ice-cold expression, merely waving her hands in their direction...

She was almost..robotic.

She then just walked up to him, bent down, and kissed his lips, mysteriously giving him strength to stand up, even though his wounds were fatal.

As if moved by an otherworldly force, he stood up, and decided to follow her wherever she wanted him to.

They slept close to that exact same place, under Manhattan's bridge.

As he woke up, he felt as if he was leaving his old self behind and becoming a new person completely, he bought them some hot dogs and tried to start a conversation with the strange woman, they both sit close to the sea, facing the sun, he was still confused about what happened, then it came to mind that he still needed a name.

He takes a bite from his hot dog.

"People..."-he starts saying as he once again reminisces his past, like a fading memory, burning to ashes...

His past wasn't anything pretty or romantic.

His parents were young, irresponsible criminals who lived in a small, isolated house in the woods close to a lake-side town that was home to many criminals.

His mother had tried to abort him but to no avail, he was an unwanted child, a burden.

As soon as he was born his parents wanted to drown him the bathtub, but his uncle stopped them.

However, he didn't do it for the child, he merely had other plans in his mind, disgusting plan.

The boy's parents decided to move away and leave him to that man. They didn't even care to give him a name, and neither did the disgusting man, he was just called whatever insults the man came up with.

He knew of all this merely because the disgusting man would ramble about it while beating him and complaining about how long it took for him to learn to stand up.

The boy was always kept locked in the dark basement, with no notion of time, and barely any supplies to live.

The only times he was taken out of there were to be abused or clean up the house.

By his current memory, he should probably have been 4 when that man started selling him off to his equally disgusting friends.

He spent around 10 years being subjected to that horror, locked up in a dark, dirty and cold basement, being treated like a sexual object, and receiving only barely enough food and water to survive.

The cold was cruel at first, but after so much torture, it was rather comforting...

The lonely days spent in the cold...

With no one to hurt him...

His senses were going numb...

And with them, his mind, he could no longer shed tears... His mind was changing...

Something dark had been born deep within his heart...and it was coming up to the surface...

From the ashes of his childhood, a raging, bloodthirsty demon had been born.

In his heart, he cursed the world, he craved for blood, but was still bound by the shackles of fear...

Fear of his future...

Fear of himself...

He wished to simply disappear.

Then that man whom he can't even think of as his uncle, came into basement, drunk. The boy was on his limit, he couldn't take it anymore, the fear of being hurt again was greater than anything else, he had to get away, he had to get away, he had to get away-

Something sharp...close to where the boy laid trying desperately to breathe...a piece of wood...

In an instant that seemed like an eternity, the boy's mind took over his body, no fear or morals, only dark, human instinct, the boy slashed the man's throat and began to repeatedly stab him violently with all his strength, screaming like a beast until his throat became sore, it was as if he was possessed..by hatred.

When he came back to his senses, there were guts spread out everywhere...

He was in the forest, covered in blood and with his clothes ragged, a foul taste on his mouth and a head in his hands...

He felt as if something inside of him had broken...

Was there even anything else left to be broken..?

What...

had...

he...

become...

He was free from all that torture, so why...

Did he feel like this..or rather...

Why didn't he feel anything..?

...he started walking towards the town as if trying to ignore his thoughts, had to find help..but could he really trust anyone? Could he really be accepted? Did he even want to be accepted?

His memories of that were full of holes, he was entirely driven by instinct, his mind was somewhere else...

The boy finds himself close to a pub, as he walks in the street the townsfolk just give him a weird look..as if they're looking at something disgusting and bothersome.

That feeling.. The feeling of being judged by everyone's eyes... It started crawling into the boy's mind... Who are they to judge anyone?! Most of them are probably criminals anyway! So why are they acting like they're some big shit?!

Disgusted by their eyes, the boy entered the pub, however, as soon as he entered, loud laughter and a foul scent of alcohol filled the air... It made him disoriented, his head hurt and he felt as if he was going to throw up his guts on the floor...

Was it even worth it asking for help in such a place..? No. No, it wasn't. He had seen enough. What the hell was he even thinking? Faith? Hope? As if anything good would actually happen! He was a bother to everyone and everyone was a bother to him, what good could come of that? There was nothing to believe in. Only what he could do with his hands. Yes, he would only trust on what he could achieve through his strength.

His mind went on and on with these thoughts, these thoughts were so loud he couldn't even notice he had once again reacted with his bare instincts. He had a broken a glass of wine and slashed it into a man throat. Had the man tried to touch him? He couldn't even tell. He couldn't even tell anything. He just knew that it started to feel good..the scent of blood. He liked it. It drived him mad.

On that moment, he made up his mind: he would tolerate this unjust world no longer...

Anyone who dared even irritate him would receive death in return.

This world that rejected him, why should he give a damn about it?

There was no reason to contain all this burning hatred any longer, he would simply just let it burn...

Let it all burn...

Everything...

to ashes...

They could chase him all they wanted to, he couldn't care less, his fate was already decided ever since his birth, a person like him couldn't possibly live a normal, peaceful life.

Those are merely dreams for the weak, he thought.

He would die like a dirty mutt in the street anyway, so might as well die biting the wheels of the fate that crushes him. He would die on his own terms, and no one could take that right from him.

He lived his life murdering and stealing, taking on the identity of his victims and moving from town to town spreading terror in his path.

He lived for 10 years like that, until the day he met Her.

His fate.

Lady Luck seemed to finally have smiled his way. She was cold and soothing like the death he had so longed for... Yes, she had come to take his soul, and it honestly didn't matter to him anymore.

The nameless serial killer who's only been wandering aimlessness, killing everyone in his path, now wished nothing more than to show his gratitude to this woman who had gently saved his life.

He didn't regret his crimes nor lament his past. There was no reason to, if anything, he is thankful for it leading him to where he's now, in a dark abyss, following this Lady's will, wherever it takes him...

It was time to burn the past and arise anew from its ashes.

It didn't matter what happened to him, or how much longer he would live, if it meant being beside this death-cold lady whose mind seems to be in the same state his mind once was, if it meant she would be safe, he would with smile on his face...

"...call me Killer."

The Lady as if not knowing how to eat a hot dog tries to mimic him but just awkwardly puts half a hot dog in her mouth as Killer speaks.

"And you?" he asks.

She just looks into the horizon like she's completely dissociated from the situation.

"Huh... Lady! That's what I'll call you!"

She looks at him and nods.

The awkward silence between the two is somehow heart-warming, and he smiles.


End file.
